Novus Orsa
by JR Productions
Summary: The threat against the magical world isn't gone. Our trio of heroes' children are now at Hogwarts. What will happen when this mere interlude of peace ends? Who will fight and who will fall?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Porthchapel beach, November 2027_

His brown eyes glared at the rolling steel waves in front of him. The late November air whipped against his skin and chilled him to the core. The grey sky of the afternoon suffocated the world it encapsulated. The world was bleached of colour and the grey smoke from his cigarette made little difference from the colour that surrounded him. He pulled the collar of his coat up to try and protect his neck as the last scarf he had owned was currently in the possession of someone else.

Who the fuck went to the beach during winter? And why the fuck had he agreed to meet them here? God, he hated this job. He should have played fucking Quidditch. Screw the world. If he hadn't been so noble, so brave she would have been fine. Who the fuck was he to get involved with her anyway? Wasn't she in enough danger as it was without him there? Oh fuck it all. Wasn't this evidence that he'd still do anything for her?

He could feel the direction of the wind change, as if something was blocking it before he heard the sound of them apparating in. He turned, flicked his cigarette forcefully away and looked at the cloaked pair. Both were all wearing black and had their wands raised. James did not reach for his. What was it that she had always said? The quill was mightier than the wand. Perhaps she was correct.

"Hello, little brother." He said.

"James," The taller of the pair replied, "you came alone?"

"Naturally," James said and he gave his usual smirk. His brother's fist tightened. He was taller and looked thinner than when they had last met. His eyes seemed more sunken into his skin. But there they were, brilliant and green. God, he looked just like their father, but more menacing and desperate looking. James looked at the other of the pair who had joined him, Dolohov. His face was just as twisted as his father's. He was older than both the other men present by ten years. He was shorter and stockier than his accomplice and was obviously the muscle for this transaction.

"Wand, Potter?" Dolohov asked. James withdrew it and shoved it into the sand before him. He always had hated the beach, although so had she. They had come to this beach before, just the two of them. Her muggle grandmother had lived a few miles away.

"So," Albus began, "I take it you want her back."

"That was agreed, I gave you information in exchange for her." James said. Oh fuck, if Shacklebolt knew the plan he wouldn't kill him, he would mutilate him.

"I'm afraid Jamesey, that the information you gave just wasn't enough." The other continued. James' facial expression turned sour.

"I gave you all the information we have, what else do you fucking want from me? Just give her back." James said, rage emanating out of him in a palpable glow.

"You could always just join us." The other said calmly.

"I will never join you." James' voice was low and hatred seared the air.

"Fine. You'll never see her again." The other said curtly, "Come Dolohov, let us leave."

"I thought you said you loved her." James shouted against the wind.

"I did, until I realised that she was everything wrong with the wizarding world; a half blood, with a blood traitor mother and a muggle father. She disgusts me." The other walked towards his brother. He leant and whispered in his ear, "Her screams lull me to sleep at night. When she cries, she cries for you and I take such pleasure in telling her that you will never see her again." James lunged at the man but Dolohov produced his wand and James felt his legs buckle as if tied whilst his hands simultaneously flung themselves behind his back and were fastened together.

"You'd risk everything you have James, for filth. You're just like the rest of your pathetic family." The man shouted. James writhed on the floor as Dolohov cast a crucio.

"That's enough Dolohov." The other reprimanded him. They turned to leave.

"They're your family too, Albus." James shouted from his position on the floor. He tried to stand but only managed to kneel. "What the fuck happened?"

"You happened. How could I ever prove myself to be a powerful wizard when I was always second rate to my family? I wanted power, so I took it." Albus shouted back.

"Dad finished this. Voldemort is dead; he died before you and I were even born. The wizarding race will always be mixed. This isn't you Albus, you're better than this." James shouted. Albus grabbed the hair on the back of James head. James struggled against the magical bonds that held him.

"That's where you're wrong. Voldemort was just the start. This war will always continue. There will never be peace until you, and all other purebloods realise that our race will never be dominant if we side with those mudbloods. Wars don't rely on one person. We will continue, and James, we will fucking destroy you." Albus flung his brother back onto the sand.

"Albus," James said softly just loud enough for the man above him to hear but so that Dolohov couldn't hear from far off. A lump rose in James' throat, "I love her, she means everything to me; please just give her back. I promise I won't do anything. I'll take her abroad. I won't try and stop what you're doing. Just please, I'm begging you give her back. Please, I'm your brother."

"You're no brother of mine." Albus spat. James felt the bonds that held him unfasten and he lunged for his wand. But both Albus and Dolohov had disapparated.

James fell to the ground and he gulped the air in an attempt to stop the tears that were ready to flow. His own brother was a Death Eater. And his own brother had captured and tortured James' wife and was holding her hostage. How the fuck was he ever going to save her? James roughly wiped the stray tears off his cheeks and sniffed loudly. How the fuck had everything gone so wrong?

**Author's note : So I've been beating the idea about this story for a while. I've found there's a serious lack of good next generation stories so this is my attempt. Please review if you have questions, advice or any comments about the story. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I don't own anything. I'm just playing in J K Rowling's world for a while. I don't have a BETA so sorry for any small mistakes. I also overuse commas so sorry if you hate that. I am also sorry for not updating in ages. I am about to apply to uni so I have been a tad stretched.**

**Suggested listening: **

The story starts on 2nd May 1998 when Rufus Caine, a fifth year Ravenclaw, hexed a Death Eater right between the eyes. An accomplished auror witnessed the act and told the boy he should become an auror. If that Death Eater had been an inch to the left, if the accomplished aurora hadn't seen the spell or if Rufus had already decided on a career path then the following tale would never have happened. That one spell wove together the lives of a group of wizards and witches born roughly eight years later. Who knew that one spell would create the tapestries of their lives? And who knew that it would only take one girl to make it unravel?

Chapter 1: The Founding Stone

_Caine's Legacy_

_Ministry of Magic, October 18__th__ 2024_

All was not well in the wizarding world. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, had never anticipated this. The wizarding world was immersed in yet another war but the battles were sporadic. It wasn't like before when one battle won the war. Now the Ministry had to be prepared at the drop of the hat, or in this case, the drop of the bomb. The man lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing the glasses upon his nose and surveying the group before him. Nineteen aurors sat before him; five were trainees. Three more were out on missions and one was in the morgue. Last week there had been twenty-five aurors in the department.

"Alright settle down," Harry called out over inane chat. He suddenly distantly remembered the first meeting of Dumbledore's Army at the Hog's Head; "I promise the meeting won't be too long." The room hushed around him. Harry had been in charge of the auror department since 2007; Ron was his deputy and stood stead-fast by his side.

"Last night Caine was killed in another run in with a group of unknown Death Eaters whilst he was on patrol." The noise in the room petered out into a silence. "Now it has been decided by the board who lead the department that whilst on patrols all aurors must be partnered with a healer who will come on patrol with them. They will not, I repeat not, come on missions. Healers will be given basic defence training. The ministry has decided this so that there's a higher chance fewer of us will die out on the field." Harry stopped for a second. The auror department was bigger than it had been in previous years but never had so many died at such a fast rate. Bombs went off randomly, sometimes they were warned and sometimes they weren't. Death Eaters were starting to rival hit wizards with their sniper ability. Worse of all, average patrols suddenly turned into duels to the death.

"Trainees will be partnered with trainee healers. We're hoping if you learn together you'll be better protected." '_And the bloody board think you're more expendable, although when your two sons are sitting in front of you the term "expendable" starts to seem bloody unreasonable.'_ Harry thought, but tactfully chose not to add, "Weasley has a list of who is partnered with whom. A group training session will take place next Thursday. That aside, Caine's funeral has yet to be arranged, Dawlish, Williamson and Smith are still in Manchester tracking some Death Eaters. The funerals for Hammond and Richards are on Tuesday. That's all."

Harry also didn't mention that it wasn't the board, but Caine's tearful wife who had begged the board to assign healers. If he closed his eyes he could hear her cries as she begged him to fix him, to bring her husband back. This would be Caine's legacy; saving countless aurors. Harry swallowed and nodded towards his friend as a hoard of wizards surrounded him enquiring who they had been partnered with; hanging towards the back was Harry's oldest son, James and his best friend, Theodore.

"I bet you two galleons that Scorpius is partnered with a gorgeous blonde bird and that Rose does her nut." James smirked.

"I bet you two galleons that I will shag the best looking trainee there is." Theo stated and James sniggered.

James Sirius Potter, like his name sakes, was a rule-breaker, a heart-breaker and a record-breaker. He was a genius, yet he made it look so effortless. He was a natural charmer and all the girls at Hogwarts had worshipped the ground he walked upon. James was a brilliant wizard. At nineteen years old James had successfully managed his arrogant phase and was now grappling with the sense of maturity.

"Alright, I'm just messing, I just hope that I get Ruby." Theo smiled.

Theodore Eros Watson was James' counter-part. He also possessed attractive looks but he was able to balance some of James' fading arrogance, although he usually just ended up conjuring ideas for rule-breaking-escapades; such as how to torment first years or Mrs Norris. Theodore was a gifted wizard and had felt a sense of moral duty to protect people long before his friend. At the age of one, placed in his crib was a baby. She would later become his best friend. Practically siblings the pair could sometimes converse without uttering a word. This girl was Ruby.

Unlike the connotations Theo had at the mention of Ruby; sister, friend, nerd, James had entirely different feelings. Ruby was a year below them at Hogwarts; she was best friends with Rose and Albus. She was also the most gorgeous girl James had ever seen.

"I fancy a cigarette, are you coming?" Theo asked.

"I'll meet you outside, I'll find out who you're partnered with." James offered.

"Cheers mate, I might wait for you down the hall, depends if that delightful creature Gloria is on reception." Theo responded and wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's forty-bloody-seven!" James laughed.

"I like an older woman." Theo laughed, winked and left. James shook his head and made his way over to his uncle.

Ron Weasley stood with a scroll in front of him yelling names in random directions, but by the time James made his way to the front of the queue he was the only one there.

"You've got some healer called Mark Farrow," Ron told his nephew without looking up, "And Watson has got Ruby."

'_Fuckity-fuckity-fuck-fuck' _echoed around James mind until a thought hit him.

"Uncle Ron," James attempted to sound merely worried about the fate of his friend, "Theo and Ruby are like siblings and I'm just worried that if something was to happen to one of them then the other might do something rash..."

"James, do you want Ruby?" Ron asked, finally taking his eyes off the scroll. Blue met chocolate brown. Ron felt the defiant streak that ran through his sister run through the boy in front of him.

"Well if that would resolve the issue..." James shrugged.

"I'll swap you," Ron said as he picked up a quill, "but I bloody saw the pair of you at Teddy's wedding and if I hear that anything is happening between the two of you I'll swap you faster than you can make a joke about my bald patch."

"It is looking wonderfully shiny today." James beamed.

"Oh piss off James," Ron laughed, "I'll tell your father. Now clear off before I change my mind."

_Something Blue_

_Outskirts of Godric's Hollow, December 9__th __2023_

The bride wore white and matched the snow. Said snow swirled around outside and stuck to the balcony of the Potter's countryside home. James Potter was currently half leaning out the window so that he could smoke. The smoke rose through the cold air like a balloon. The ballroom was full of various family members and friends. Of course all the red heads could be grouped as Weasleys. Then there were Fleur's French relatives who all had an air of distain about the whole event. But James would be lying if he said he cared about any of them.

Sure, he paid attention to Teddy and Victoire as they got married; the groom was practically his brother for Merlin's sake, but there of course had been Victoire's ridiculously gorgeous bridesmaid. She had sat three seats down from him during dinner. There she was in her midnight velvet gown with her chestnut hair swept up into a loose bun with a fringe and a few strands framing her face. Her hazel eyes glanced mercilessly across him over the main meal and no amount of red wine could convince him to push his bloody brother and best friend out of the way and snog the girl senseless. But that was the whole bloody problem, said bridesmaid was Ruby.

As James languidly lounged against the window he looked for Ruby amongst the hoard of relations packed into the room. He spotted her sitting at a table with Rose. She laughed lightly before catching his eye. Her eyes narrowed. Her disapproving glare had some sense of beauty to it, he pondered as he inhaled his cigarette; the habit she deplored but endured. The smoke breezed out of his mouth as he surveyed his muse. She was first and foremost his addiction and his obsession. She really was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen in his life. She was funny, confident and so bloody sexy. Naturally she was unnaturally intelligent and witty. Finally she was the biggest pain in the arse he had ever encountered. The most annoying thing about her was the fact he couldn't technically call her his. First there had been that that German muggle and then that bloody annoying Hufflepuff. Thank Merlin she was currently unattached.

Upon looking at her you were not struck down by her beauty, James mused about the girl. She was pretty; certainly fancy-able, but she would only be beautiful to those select few. She would only be beautiful to those who saw her vulnerability, to those who saw the sun rise across her naked skin, to those who knew how scared she was; he was one of those few. She was stubborn as a mule, as offensive as a cockroach and had a sense of humour based on disarming her companions with her wit. Somehow she did it with poise, with kind courtesy which meant none of them hated her for it.

She could charm a boy in seconds. She could charm a man in minutes. She could charm a baby with one silly face. She was impossible. She was incomprehensible. She was unfathomable. She was the biggest pain in the arse that anyone could imagine. But, it was all so natural, all such a mixture that she was enchanting to study. She was a mess of emotions which meant she could pretend to feel nothing. She did of course feel everything, but she would hide her pain. She feared nothing more than being vulnerable, but she always cared too much about people so she often ended up vulnerable.

She was taller than the average girl but she was graceful, years of ballet she told him. What in Merlin's name was ballet James wasn't sure. Her hair was a dark chestnut brown which complimented her milk-honey skin. Half way down her diamond shaped face were two almond shaped hazel eyes which were rimmed with long dark eyelashes. Then there were the plump plum-rose lips, painted a deep crimson for the event, which parted in one of her many gorgeous smiles to reveal her smooth white teeth.

James inhaled his cigarette again and watched Rose leave the table to dance with her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, so Ruby was left alone. His Uncle Ron hadn't stopped bloody complaining about a Malfoy being there since he arrived. His Aunt Hermione had tried to calm him down in about a million ways and she must have succeeded but James daren't think how. He finished his cigarette and positively swaggered over the table the girl was sitting at.

"Grab your cloak darling, you've pulled." James smirked as he sat down.

"All evening and that's all you come up with?" Ruby laughed quietly and she swirled her firewhiskey around in her glass, "my my, I expected better of you James." She downed her drink, from her slender neck hung her locket, laying two inches above her heaving breasts which were confined to the corset of the dress. She considered the boy in front of her and absent mindedly bit her lip. Did she realise he found her even more attractive when she did this?

"Oh Rubes you're playing with fire," James teased as he edged his seat closer to the girl. Their legs were touching under the table.

"And maybe I enjoy the warmth," Ruby smouldered. She faced the boy who was merely inches apart from her. Their breaths mingled together. He was fearsome yet fiercely gorgeous with chiselled features and a hard brow.

"You might get burnt," James whispered. He played with a tendril of hair that had framed her face with his right hand as his left rested on the table. He returned the tendril to behind her ear.

"I'm magic Potter; I can cure burns in a second." She was whispering too. The distance between their lips was quickly decreasing.

"Potter? Oh Jones, that hurt." James sighed. Their breaths were kissing. He could count her feathered black eyelashes. He could watch the colour of her hazel irises darken with desire. 

"Did it burn?" The girl practically purred as she started to play with the collar of the boy's dinner jacket.

"Merlin, you're hilarious Rubes," James replied. They were brilliant at this. They spent the whole of his seventh year dancing around each other. They were professionals in the pasodoble, rumba, and samba now. They could foxtrot like the best and their waltz was almost perfect. They had seen each other a few times since he left Hogwarts. As usual she was away for most of summer and then she had stayed at Rose's. But time alone had been at a minimum and he was still unsure about how Theo felt about all of this. Ruby was practically his sister.

"Like I said James, I'm magic; I can cure the burn if you want." Her eyes sparkled with mirth and her right hand slid onto the table and she started to stroke James' hand with her finger. She wasn't usually this flirtatious, promiscuous, or sensual. Theo had of course called her a 'fiery temptress' a few times but James always sparked something in her, and it didn't help that she had drunk a considerable amount.

"And what cure are you thinking of?" James asked as his right hand skimmed Ruby's arm.

"Dance with me." Ruby commanded; or was it merely a suggestion? James neither knew nor cared. He simply grabbed the girl's hand and felt the amazement of puzzle pieces fitting together as their fingers intrinsically interwove. He led her to the dance floor as a slow song by _The Merpeople _started to play.

'_Stay with me, a while please:  
>Until we're tied by devil's snare.<br>I don't want to be without you,_

_I am doing all I can not to stare.'_

She was wearing heels. His lips touched her forehead, well they would if he leant that close and he was bloody tempted. His other hand snaked around her slim waist and held her close as they started to sway to the music. The hand he wasn't holding was rooted to his neck and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. 

"Do you remember when I stayed at your house at the end of my fourth year, before your sixth year?" Ruby whispered into his ear.

"Um," James hummed as he ran his hand gently on her back drawing her closer.

"You were adamant you were going to be a Quidditch player and here you are, training to be a bloody auror." Ruby smiled. 

"A girl came and spoke to me about it all." James whispered into her ear. His breath was warm and tickled her skin, "She triggered an epiphany. She had an excellent drive."

"What's this girl like?"Ruby asked. 

"Smart, funny, gorgeous, voice of an angel..." James smirked. Their hands untangled so that they could move that suffocating inch closer together. James' other hand joined Ruby's waist. Ruby's hand held James' shoulder.

"God, what a bitch," Ruby teased, "is she perfect or something?" 

"Probably," James chuckled, "although I intend to find out." He winked at the girl and she rolled her eyes.

"I am sure she isn't, she's probably just as flawed as the rest of humanity." Ruby sighed as her hands clasped around James' neck. 

"Ruby Jones, I know that this has never happened to you before, but I think you might be wrong," James sighed nonchalantly.

"And how on Earth, James Potter, could I be possibly wrong? This girl, she's stubborn and offensive, she swears all the fucking time; she's me, James, isn't she? And I'm not good enough-" Ruby replied as she raised her head slightly. 

"Rubes, shut-up, Agrippa, you are bloody intelligent, funny, so, so gorgeous and you are good enough, you're more than good enough." James whispered into the girl's ear. He shouldn't be saying this. What would Theo say? He would probably castrate him. James pushed this thought out of his head and instead nuzzled his face into her neck and smelt her perfume and sweet Merlin, it was delicious. "You are beautiful, and you shouldn't drink if it makes you crazy." Ruby smiled softly. 

"You really think that?" Ruby asked; her voice softer than it had been all evening. She moved to look into James' brown eyes. The chocolate orbs stared back at her. They were open and honest and she could see that, dear God he meant every single word. Oh holy mother of God she was going to fall in love with James fucking Potter. 

"Merlin, Rubes yes, yes fucking yes, especially the drinking part." James said, and oh Agrippa he was looking right into her eyes and he meant it all and she knew it and oh magical mother of Merlin he was going to fall in love with Ruby fucking Jones. And there they were, looking at each other in the middle of the dance floor and The Merpeople were playing and their lips must be millimetres away.

'_If you're going to fly away my dear:  
>please save a broom for me.<br>I need you more than ever.  
>I just want to make you happy.'<em>

"James –" Ruby's breath hitched, her voice soft; her smile was one James had rarely seen before but it was probably going to be his favourite from now on. James was going to kiss her. Ruby was going to kiss him. They were bloody going to kiss. 

"James!" Hugo shouted as he jumped on his cousin which sent Ruby out of James' arms. "Dad says it's almost time for Ruby to go and Teddy wants you." 

"Bloody hell Hugo, Ruby was right there!" James shouted, "Are you alright Rubes?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ruby said as James lent her a supportive arm. 

"Okay Hugo, tell Teddy I'll be right there." James said; attempting to send Hugo away but the moment was lost: "How are you getting home?" James asked, sobering up after being jumped on. 

"I'm getting a port key back home, I have to be at a meeting tomorrow..." Ruby started to ramble. 

"Here," James handed her his dinner jacket, "It's bloody cold outside." 

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked tentatively taking the jacket off him. The jacket smelt of cigarettes, whiskey and inexplicably of James; an indefinable mixture of testosterone, spice and broom polish. 

"I'm flooing home," James said, plus it gave him an excuse to see her to get the jacket back. 

"Thank you," Ruby smiled as James helped her into the jacket, "goodnight James." Oh Merlin she was smiling his smile. 

"Goodnight Ruby." James smiled back. He leant and kissed her, reverently, kindly and thoughtfully on the temple of her forehead. He started to walk away when he heard her voice. 

"Promise me you'll write," Ruby called. 

"I promise I'll write," James laughed as he turned. He waved and she smiled happily and then she was blocked from view by a herd of Weasleys and he was gone.

_Comparing Asses_

_Ministry of Magic, October 18__th__ 2024_

Albus Potter was similar to his brother, in the way that a horse was similar to a zebra. Albus Potter was paired with a Samantha Wood. She, he supposed, would be qualified, intelligent, and capable. But Merlin, she wouldn't be Ruby would she? For one of the brothers' similarities was their shared fixation about Ruby Jones.

Now dear reader, you are probably wondering what is so magical about Miss Ruby Aurora Jones? Does she have firewhiskey flavoured nipples or something? Well no, the actual answer is that Miss Jones was unlike all the other Hogwarts girls. Sure she, like all the others, was a witch but she understood the feeling of permanently living in one's father's shadow. Her father was the muggle Prime Minister. Her mother was a witch. Therefore Ruby lived in two worlds. Her mother and father needed protection from neo-Death Eater movement so Theo's mother and father were hired as protectors and a second pair of hands. Ruby and her two sisters grew up with a second set of parents and a brother, although there was no blood relation. Naturally Ruby acquired a taste for banter from Theo.

Ruby was kind, caring, and helpful. She was amusing, brilliant, and intelligent. She had been a prefect and she would have made a brilliant head girl, had her best friend not piped her to the post. She was willing to go along with Theo's and James' pranks. She didn't deduct points when she caught them out after hours. She mastered a stare worthy of Hermione Weasley at her angriest. Yet like Ginny Potter she wasn't weepy. Best of all, she knew the offside rule in football and could do the perfect Wronski Feint, which to the Potter boys was practically an aphrodisiac.

Now, controversial as it seems, the poor brothers are quite unaware of how much each other cared about the brunette. Albus was adamant that his brother merely wanted a shag. James Potter never engaged himself in a serious relationship. But Albus never thought that his brother didn't have a serious relationship because he was in love with the brunette. And James, well James was oblivious to anyone liking Ruby unless they had their lips planted to hers, or were staring intently at her arse, tits or another part of her anatomy. Of course when James was at Hogwarts he proceeded to punch or hex any boy guilty of these acts, on the pretext of them upsetting Ruby. Ruby complained. James apologised. The cycle continued.

And where is Ruby in this love triangle you ask? Ruby grew to love the Potter boys dearly. She would probably testify that she has been in love with both of them. And it was true, at the tender age of 14 she did harbour a crush on her best friend Albus, but Albus betrayed her and hurt her. The world turned itself upside down. Then she dated that German muggle and she was truly fucked. The muggle tabloids had a field day. She hated herself, she hated the world and she hated everyone. But after that the world seemed to turn itself right side up, because of course, Ruby wasn't ever really in love with Albus, oh no, it was always James. Frankly, it doesn't help when Amortentia smells remarkably like both boys. But Albus never did quite smell as fragrantly of testosterone, books and coffee as James did. So now, Miss Jones would announce she was enamoured with James, because she hates the word 'love' and all the emotions she thinks represents it. Miss Jones would say that she and Albus are just friends, and that they always will be, and that he made that pretty clear in the autumn of 2021 and that she accepts it and that, above all, she is happy to be friends with him and nothing more.

Oh, but here's a twist in the tale. Do the brothers know how Miss Jones feels? Neither were brave enough to ask her flat out. For all their Gryffindor courage they were scared, they were scared she would say 'no'. Was it better to live with hope or suffer with the truth? Albus saw the pair at his cousin's wedding. He was in fact the one who sent Hugo to interrupt them. But since then Ruby and James had not seen each other. Was the infatuation over? Albus certainly hoped so. Perhaps it was the drink that made the pair cling to each other in a close embrace? Certainly in Albus' mind it would never be love.

But Albus and James, other than sharing DNA, a love interest and unruly ebony hair; did have other shared qualities. They were both Gryffindors, thought rules were more like 'guidelines', and both loved Quidditch. Both were incredibly kind, intelligent and funny. Although both slipped into arrogance at odd moments they had curbed their egos with maturity. The boys could get on fabulously well but there was a problem; they always ended up as rivals.

They were rivals for their position on the Quidditch team, for Quidditch captain and for love interests. They were both in auror training and competing against one another to get places on missions. They were sick of living in each others' shadows. They both wanted nothing more than to prove themselves worthy. But Albus wanted to prove himself worthy of the name 'Potter' whereas James always just wanted to prove himself worthy of his father's love. James would never get over his brother inheriting his father's eyes which therefore meant his father sympathised with Albus more, which in turn became a mild shade of favouritism. Albus would never get over James being the more charismatic one, which in turn made him more popular.

A white blond boy came and sat next to the youngest Potter boy. His grey eyes surveyed the boy next to him before pulling out an apple.

"Who did you get?" Scorpius Malfoy asked his best friend.

"Samantha Wood, you?" Albus replied.

"Georgina Hopson," Scorpius said breezily.

"You got fucking Georgina Hopson?" Albus laughed, "Bloody hell. She's ruddy gorgeous and you've got a bloody girlfriend."

"Unlike the majority of the auror department I wasn't actually planning on fucking my partner," Scorpius laughed, "Teddy was moaning about not having Victoire. Apparently there's some rule about not being partnered with your spouse, boyfriend/girlfriend or sibling. Theo wasn't partnered with Ruby even though they aren't really related." Scorpius took a bite from his apple.

"Who did get Ruby?" Albus asked.

"Ah fuck knows, although there were only five people yet to get their partner when I left so it shouldn't be that hard to work out." Scorpius said. "Anyway, you'll see her when we do the group training. I am sure she'll give her partner a run for his or her money."

"What makes you say that?" Albus asked.

"Oh fuck, she didn't tell you about her SS training did she?" Scorpius laughed.

_If love be rough with you..._

_Notting Hill, October 18__th__ 2024_

James Potter pretended not to relish the joy of telling his best friend that he had in fact been partnered with Ruby. Theo was less than impressed, especially when he was informed he had been partnered with a male. It only added to his bad mood that had been formed when it transpired that Gloria was not on reception. However his friend did supply him the address to Ruby's house.

She lived in a two storey flat above a boutique in Portobello Road in Notting Hill. Theo had wittered on about some muggle film but James had barely understood what he meant. Theo had a key to Ruby's house, which he had conveniently left in his jacket at lunch so James, being the product of Marauder and Weasley genes, had created a copy. With this he quickly opened the dark blue door.

It opened with a satisfying click. The walls were white and the staircase was a dark walnut colour. James looked around and walked up the stairs, wand drawn and ready. On the first floor he found the kitchen was joined onto a living and dining room area. Next to that was a large bathroom. He guessed the bedrooms were upstairs, which included her bedroom.

"Ruby?" He called out. He received no reply. After a quick spell to reveal any human inhabitants he found none. He then surveyed the room he was in. The kitchen was cheerful. The cream cabinets had a wooden work top. The walls were painted a light sunflower yellow. In the kitchen was a large square table on which sat the Daily Prophet. On the kitchen were plastic letters spelling a message; 'I luv Albus 4 eva'. James shook his head and walked over to the fridge. The statement was a shambles. He was half tempted to write; 'I love James' but realised that she was already going to hex his bollocks off and he thought it was best he didn't. Instead he rearranged it to; 'James is a sorry arse.' He then walked into the living room. The walls were a rich red and there was a worn brown leather sofa. In front of that was a rug, a small table and a television set. On one wall there was a fireplace.

Around the room were shelves packed with books. Randomly dotted around the room on shelves were photographs. Some moved and some didn't. The first one was Ruby surrounded by two girls; one older and one younger. It was an image of Ruby and her sisters. The eldest was Morag and the youngest was Nola. Next to that was a photo of Ruby's parents, smiling happily. Then there was a photo of a young Theo and a baby Ruby and an older Morag. On the next set of shelves were a photo of Albus, Rose and Scorpius. Then there was a photo of a bunch of Gryffindor girls that James deciphered were all Rose's and Ruby's year. But on a shelf at eye level was a photo of two 17 year old boys laughing at a joke no one else was meant to understand. James watched as a younger version of himself pushed Theo roughly out of the frame only for him to run back in laughing. Merlin, she still had a picture of him. James was suddenly drowning in thoughts. Maybe she didn't hate him so much as he thought.

James decided it was best he left the photographs to amuse themselves. He walked around the living room and found a dark wooden dining table with six chairs around it. On a chair sat a small black cat. The cat woke and stared at James with large chartreuse eyes. "Mercutio," James greeted the cat. He stroked its head and the cat, although obviously annoyed with the intruder for disturbing his slumber purred softly. James left the cat and returned to the kitchen where he sat at the kitchen table and flicked through the Daily Prophet before arriving at the crossword. James quickly filled in one about jinxes and a few Quidditch related articles when he heard a key enter the lock downstairs. He braced himself for a bollocking of a lifetime.

As the key turned in the lock of her front door Ruby Jones realised something was not right. The average ambiance of her flat seemed disrupted. Ruby navigated the stairs cautiously; wary that there may be an imposter and attempting to balance the two Sainsbury's bags she had in either hand. Her large camel coat was draped around her, her legs were hugged in skin tight jeans and her torso was encased in a red cable knit jumper. On her feet were some black suede shoe boots which matched her small black handbag. Her rich brown hair was tied in a loose bun. Her face was pale from the cold October wind but her eyes were bright and in the cool light looked more brown than green. Her wand was tucked up her sleeve; ready for an attack. As she reached the first landing she leant against the kitchen door until it opened.

Ruby stared incredulously at the man sat at her kitchen table. Her grip on the bags slacked and they fell to the floor with a resounding thud. She, of course, had recognised the man at once. Didn't she see him frequently at night in her dreams? Her eyes trailed that firm jaw of his. The last time she had seen his jaw it had been nuzzled into her neck. She noted there was more stubble on his jaw than before. Next her eyes travelled up to his hair. It was longer, perhaps, maybe by a centimetre. It was just as unruly, just as untidy and God, just as charming. She finally forced herself to look into his eyes; those chocolate brown pools of desire, need, and love. The last time she had caught those eyes he had told her she was beautiful.

"James," her voice said, softly. Shock was still etched into her face. Merlin, had she always been that beautiful?

"Ruby," he echoed, rising from the table. God, had he always been that gorgeous?

And there they stood. They watched each other. They were the missing puzzle pieces from each others' lives. The gaps they tried to fill with others. In fact, they were so similar it was almost as if they were completing identical jigsaws.

She was competitive.

He took being competitive to a whole new level on the Quidditch pitch.

She was amusing. 

He was bloody hilarious.

She was bold, loyal and daring.

He was a Potter/Weasley hybrid.

She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it.

He broke all the rules until he got what he wanted.

She was decisive.

He had already decided.

She was a risk taker.

He was the rule breaker.

She could never be innocent, even if she tried.

He had never been innocent.

Her curves, smouldering eyes and pouted lips meant she screamed seduction wherever she went.

His washboard abs and tousled hair screamed "sex-god".

She swore like a drunkard.

Well, maybe she beat him there.

But there seemed to be a magnetic attraction that pulled the pair together. They slowly started to walk towards one another. Both were noting differences in their minds.

Her hair was darker.

He had a scar on his left hand.

She had painted her nails.

His shoulders were broader.

She was skinnier.

His arms were more muscular.

And soon enough they were standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at each other. James reached out a thumb and stroked Ruby's cheek and his other hand slipped onto her thin waist and pulled her closer. Ruby's hands trailed up James' arms and were about to tangle themselves around his neck when her right hand swung out and hit James hard across the cheek. His only solace was the wave of perfume he smelt which numbed the pain slightly.

"You complete and utter arsehole!" Ruby shouted. James recoiled himself from her. One hand started to rub his aching cheek. "You promised me you would bloody write and I haven't heard anything in months! I sent you a letter every fucking month," she was now using her handbag to hit him, "and I never got a single fucking reply. And there you were at Teddy's and Victoire's fucking wedding, dancing with me, saying I was beautiful and then you don't even fucking write. You could have died! And how would I have fucking known. Would I have to wait to read it in the fucking Daily Prophet? Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

Ruby stopped hitting him. Her breathing was hard and her breasts were rising and falling rapidly. James detached his brain from that trail of thought and started thinking of all the things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to say that he wanted to write, than he had in fact written letters but he had never sent them, instead he kept them hidden in his flat. He wanted to tell her how much danger she was in, and how much worse being with him would make it. He wanted to tell her that he was in fucking love with her. But you can't just tell girls you're in love with them. Oh no. Maybe in films you can, or in those horrible books Rose had leant Lily. They never tell you in films and books that saying 'I love you' isn't magically going to fix everything. Instead of the girl running and kissing you and asking you never to leave them again they ask how that explains anything, and it doesn't, not really. Because love is complicated and sometimes it isn't meant to glue you together; sometimes it keeps you apart because that's how it's meant to be and that's what is going to keep you safe, even if you're not happy.

"I couldn't write. I'm sorry. I can't explain now, I will at some point. You just have to trust me." James said apologetically. Ruby laughed.

"Trust you? I made you promise me one thing and you couldn't even fucking do that. Why the hell should I trust you?" Ruby shouted.

"Because we've been assigned to patrol together," James said. There was a stiff silence for a moment.

"We've what?" Ruby asked flatly. OH shit, she doesn't know.

"The ministry have decided that healers have to go on patrols with aurors and we were paired together." James explained.

"And I have no say over this?" Ruby asked.

"No," James said. It was silent for another moment.

Oh God, oh God, oh God. There in her kitchen was James fucking Potter. The boy she'd been in love with since she was fifteen. She had thought of a million scenarios where they would meet. All of them had ended in sex. None of them had ever started like this.

"Ruby, we've got to work together. I know you're a brilliant witch and I'm not that bad as an auror and it'll be once, twice a month." James sighed.

"Will it help stop the bombs?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," James confirmed.

"Then I'll do it. But don't expect me to be nice to you, Potter." Ruby huffed.

"That feels a bit third year, Jones," James smirked.

"Watch it, I haven't ruled out cursing your bollocks off yet." Ruby remarked. And James secretly revelled in having Ruby Jones back in his life.

"I've missed you Ruby." James said suddenly.

"You've got a funny fucking way of showing it. You don't reply to my letters but will break into my house and attempt the crossword; I'll think you'll find 23 down is 'boomslang'." Ruby said retrieving her shopping from the floor.

James scribbled in the word, "Ruby, seriously, the reason I didn't write, well it's complicated."

"No James, it isn't fucking complicated; it's you writing a letter to the girl who really liked you." Ruby huffed. She couldn't cry. Oh no, she had cried far too many times over the Potter boys, she won't do it again.

Oh Merlin, there it was. James could physically feel the need to snog her. He felt he had to prove that he loved her, because he fucking did. But he had been such an arse and now it was too late. It was in the middle of the cease fire that a blue lion entered the room. A voice echoed from it, immediately James and Ruby recognised it to be Theo's patronus.

"There's been a bomb in Diagon Alley. Both of you get your arses here now. It's bad. It's really fucking bad."

**Author's note: Okay so I don't know if I like this. I know I decided that they were all wearing dinner jackets at the wedding but it's because wizarding fashion is God awful and Victoire Weasley is part French, part Veela and therefore MUST read French Vogue, go to Paris Fashion Week and love Chanel. As a result wizarding fashion now resembles muggle fashion. **


End file.
